Vanilla and Cinnamon
by xWinter-of-Rileyx
Summary: It’s in those moments after that your left questioning did that really just happen? E/O


**So this is just basically fluffy one-shot, but fluff is good sometimes. The characters are not mine. The ideal how ever is mine. This is in Elliot's POV.**

The air is musky with vanilla and cinnamon mixed in, a scent I'm sure I won't ever forget. She's next to me on top of my arm panting, with eyes sealed shut so beautiful, an image I will never forget. The sheet is around her waist and her breasts are on display to me I desperately want to reach out and touch them, but I'm afraid she's going to disappear at any moment if I get to close. It's taken so long to get to this point, that it's all so surreal. Lying in bed with your best friend naked, after one of the most passionate night of your life it feels so far from real, I'm lost and I love it. I can't take my eyes off of her lying in this beautiful mess we created, her chestnut hair falls in her face covering her beautiful brown eyes it sticks to her forehead from the sweat that I created. I reach over and move the hair out of her face, and am greeted by a smile that warms the room, her eyelids flutter open and her eyes meet mine, I caress the soft skin of her cheek with my thumb and she starts to shake, I move to pull the white sheet up around her but her voice stops me.

"I'm not cold," she lets out slightly raspy.

"But your shaking," her eyes flutter closed then back open and she turns on her side with her back to me, I frown slightly at this because I feel like she's pulling away from me. I stay still till she looks over her shoulder and smirks at me, "what you don't spoon," I grin like a kid on Christmas that got the bike he had been wanting from Santa. I quickly pull her against me and breathe in her scent warm vanilla I pepper her shoulder with kisses.

I can't help it but I start laughing, "What are you laughing at Stabler," she giggle's and I laugh a little harder, I made Olivia Benson giggle oh man the guys would get a kick out of that this strong, hard ass woman really is just a softy under all that tough exterior.

"I just cant believe this is happening," I let out seriously my laughter dying, "Is this really happening," I ask afraid of the answer maybe to her its just a one-night stand, but I need to know before I get to close. She has my heart in her hand and I'm wondering if I should be scared or come closer. We lie in this beautiful mess of tangled sheets and beads of sweat, and I find myself falling hard.

"It's as real as you want it to be," she lets out a deep breath and I know that like me she's scared, that this is all a dream that tomorrow when she wakes up I will be gone just like all the rest.

"Tell me what you thought about when you were breathing so loud, screaming my name oh so loud," I let out huskily in her ear because I'm dieing to know. "You," she answerers simply, "and how great you were making me feel, like I belong some where for the first time in my life,"

"You belong here Liv in my arms forever, holding you if you let me," I feel her stiffen slightly in my arms. "I'm scared," she confesses, and all I want to do is kiss all the worry away, "I'm right here just jump I'll catch you, I've waited so long for this Olivia, tell me you want this to, baby please," I tighten my hold around her waist pulling her to me.

I know I sound desperate but I've never wanted anyone like I want her not just sexual but I want her in every sense of the word everyday for the rest of our lives, I want us both to be 100 and still be able to be holding her in my arms at night like this, holding her hand in the park, holding her hand when she takes that last breath. I've never felt this way before, with Kathy I loved her but I was never desperately in love with her, I never saw myself growing old with her. As hard as I tried I could just never picture it. She's the mother of my children and I love her for giving them to me. But my heart belongs to another woman, the one in my arms, the one that knows me, the one I trust with my life. She turns in my arms to face me and gently reaches up to caress my face with her fingers.

"I wanted you before you even said hello El, I've always wanted to be here in this moment, dreamed about it so many nights wishing it would happen but knowing it never would," she stops and her eyes drop down not meeting mine.

"This is real, you don't have to wish anymore I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to," I wipe away a lone tear from her cheek, she looks up at me smiling, her brown eyes meet my blue ones, "I think I could be falling in love with you Elliot Stabler,"

"Really," I ask with a smile, she softly nods eyes never leaving mine, "that's funny because I think I could be falling in love with you too Olivia Benson," now she's the one grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. She leans in and captures my lips with hers and I willingly kiss back, it starts out slow lovingly but turns in to a hungry mess as she straddles my waist and rakes her fingernails down my arms. Oh yeah I'm absolutely falling in love with this woman and I'm ready to tell the world about a women who showed me love again for the first time.

**I'm still not completely satisfied with the ending. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think anonymous reviews are welcome I'm just saying.**


End file.
